Funds are requested to provide partial support for a conference on "Biology of Aging: New Perspectives in the Post-genome Era" to be held in conjuction with the 1999 Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America (GSA), which will be held in San Francisco CA from November 19-23, 1999. The conference will be organized by Dr. Robert Arking, Chair-Elect of the Biological Sciences Section of the GSA. The goals of the meeting are to present state-of-the-art scientific seminars in many of the critical areas of experimental biogerontology, and to attract and promote interactions among researchers, GSA members and nonmembers who work on laboratory studies of the biology of aging. The Conference will feature invited symposia on the following topics: (1) Genetically Manipulated Murine Models Relevant to Brain Aging and Age-Related Neurodegenerative Disease; (2) Transgenic Interventions in the Aging Process; (3) Identification of Genes Affecting Aging; (4) Exciting New Understandings of the Molecular Actions of Estrogen on the Aging Brain; (5) Functional Genomics and Aging; (6) Oxidative Stress, Gene Expression and Aging; (7) Turning Back the Ravages of Time: Nutritional Modulation of Aging; (8) Genetic Approaches to Studying Aging in the 21st Century; and (9) Using Centenarians to Study Health Span. In addition, the Plenary Lecture which opens the Conference is entitled "The Impact of Knowing the Sequence of the Human Genome on Health Care and Society". Funds are requested to provide reimbursement of a portion of the registration costs and partial travel expenses for 25 invited speakers who are not members of the GSA, and a limited reimbursement for the 9 invited speakers who are members of the GSA. In addition, funds are requested to provide partial travel support for five students/trainees, selected by competition, who will present their research findings in a Student Prize Symposium.